Ep. 39: The Demon Fist Falls in the Setting Sun
The Demon Fist Falls in the Setting Sun is the thirty-ninth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. This is the fourth and final episode of the saga of Demon-Fist Master Jin Matoba. Synopsis Ryo looks after Jin after he escapes Zydos' grasp, only to become bonded to a promise to save his ultimate rival before he becomes a monster. Plot A cotpotro guards Jin in a prison within a cave. He seems to be unconscious. He opens his eyes and strangles the Cotpotro to death. He takes the keys from the Cotpotro. Meanwhile, the five Dairanger play baseball in the park. Ryou thinks back to when Jin took a hit for him in Episode 35. Jin struggles for balance as he escapes. A Cotpotro carries out the dead one. Zaidosu was surprisingly pleased that Jin escaped. Ryou goes for a stray baseball and spots a man's foot. Ryou is even more surprised when he finds out it is Jin. Jin awakes in Ryou's room. Jin stands up and challenges Ryou to fight but is still very weak. Back at the base, the others are surprised by Ryou's actions for taking in a murderer, a Gorma no less. Ryou offers Jin food but he refuses, dropping the bowl. Instead of getting mad, Ryou smiles and shrugs it off. At work, Ryou talked to a co-worker. At night, a woman is attacked by an unseen monster. Later at the train station, Ryou can't find help to move Jin up the stairs with his wheel chair. So he carries him on his back. The monster attacking people at night is revealed to be Garouki, a skeleton-like beast. He attacks a couple. He sucks the blood from the lady. He wipes his mouth his hand, staining it with blood. Jin awakes the next day and Ryou is sleeping on a chair. Jin is happy until he spots blood on his hand, that leads to a strange growth on his right arm. Ryou wakes up and Jin hid his arm from him, pulling the covers over him. Ryou took Jin out into the daylight in a wheelchair. Jin asked Ryou why he was helping him and Ryou admitted he couldn't bear to see him die in such a manner. Ryou still believed he was a skilled master and it was a waste. Jin asked Ryou, if he became a monster, to please be the one who killed him. Ryou was frightened and confused, but Jin told him where to strike, and made him promise. Just then Jin started transforming and ran off. Garouki attacks two school girls in broad day light and the other Dairanger fought him. They transform and turn into flashes and clash each other. They end up in a park area. Shouji grabbed Garouki and tossed him over his head. He then hit its right arm with his Darinken. Garouki retreated and Ryou continued to look for Jin. Jin finally found him but noticed he was clutching his arm. The other four arrive. Shouji noticed the bloody arm--the same spot he hit the monster at. They deduced that Jin is Garouki and took their fighting poses. Jin then strangles Ryou and then threw he down. Jin turned back into Garouki. The Dairanger then transformed. Zaidosu arrived and explained that Jin was now under his control. Garouki attacks the Dairanger on Zaidosu's command. They end up in another area. He remembered what Jin said about hitting his weak point and killing him. Ryou knew Jin was not responsible for what was happening to him. Ryou reluctantly struck at that weak point, but Garouki grabbed his neck. He then pushed on Ryou's sword. Zaidosu appeared, making him turn around. Jin flashed in between both forms. Zaidosu blasted at Ryou and him and Jin split apart from the monster. Ryou helped Jin up. Jin and Ryou decided to fight together against the Cotpotro. Ryou transform. Jin then donned his Demon Boxer armor and fought against Zaidosu. Zaidosu got the better of Jin. The five Dairanger hit Garouki with their DaiRods and destroyed him with the Super Chi-Power Bazooka. They went back to Jin, though bleeding and weakened by the battle, challenged Ryou. While the others watched, the two men squared off a final time who perhaps weren't fighting wholeheartedly. Ryou got his fist close to Jin's face, but stopped. Jin knew they wouldn't fight to the death because Ryou wouldn't go that far. Jin sighed, brushed his arm aside and scolded him gently. Ryou would rather he had stayed, but Jin could not and left. Jin was crossing the desert as the sun set. Zaidosu caught up to Jin with a herd of Cotpotro. He released the majority of them but six stayed with him. Jin sent his coin spinning into the sky as usual. He fought. The six Cotpotro shot their guns. His coin hit the sand alone. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Dumpling Shop Owner: *OL: *Couple: , Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' RyuuRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' RyuuRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-40.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue